Using novel substrates synthesized in our laboratory, a new enzyme was discovered which splits the dipeptide prolylarginine from hippurylprolylarginine and prolylalanine from glycylprolylalanine. The enzyme has been tentatively named X-prolyldipeptidyl carboxypeptidase.